Jesse Beaudry (Matt Marraccini)
Det. Jesse Beaudry was a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He was portrayed by actor Matt Marraccini. Undercover police officer, partner of Lucky Spencer. Dated Maxie Jones. Shot and killed in the line of duty. Had a younger brother, Will, and an older sister. Storylines Arriving in Port Charles In June of 2005 Jesse was being chased by cops in the hospital and to get away he went into Maxie Jones's hospital room. He was wanted for shooting John Durant but really a cop named Byron Murphy shot John and he framed Jesse. When Maxie opened her eyes she said the famous words "I must have died and gone to heaven". Maxie was in the hospital because of her heart. He told her about being wanted and that he was innocent and she believed him. The next few days he came and visited her in the hospital (in disguese of course). Then one day when he was visiting Maxie the cops found him in her room and chased him through the hospital. They didn't catch him but they did shoot him in his arm. Later Maxie agreed to let him stay in the attic of her house. On the Run Jesse decided to go and run away from Port Charles. He was driving and realized Maxie had hid in the car and she said she was going to go with him. They arrived at what they believed was an abandoned cabin. Then the owner , Jana showed up and she let them stay there if they would work for her. Maxie and Jesse posed as newlyweds while they were there. Murphy (the bad cop) learned that they were there. While they were out working for Jana Murphy rigged their light bulb with flammable liquid. Their cabin exploded and it killed Jana in the process. Jesse and Maxie were okay and they decided it was time to return to Port Charles. Return to Port Charles They returned to Port Charles and Jesse went to the police and told them about Murphy. Maxie was right there with him. Mac Scorpio the Police Commissioner and Maxie's dad didn't believe Jesse and neither did any of the police officers. Finally they convinced everyone that Jesse was innocent. Mac still didn't like Jesse because he involved Maxie in the mess. Jesse got back his rights to be an officer. He is a detective and his partner is Lucky Spencer. Love Life with Maxie Over the next few weeks Jesse tried to push Maxie away. After realizing that he couldn't fight his feelings for her he stopped pushing her away and let her in. They fell in love. He was her first love and she was his first love. Their love for each other was undeniable and their connection was strong. While he was at Port Charles University going undercover as a student one of his teachers asked him how women differ from men. Then he gave his speech on how women differ from men. A woman smells her pain but she's not afraid to admit when something hurts. She's a raging tornado when she loves you and when she thinks that you've been wrong. She’s an ice storm when you wrong her. She's the strongest thing alive. But she's vulnerable and giving. She loves to hear you tell her how great she is. Men on the other hand well we're not good at expressing our hearts which means you can never tell her enough so you have to find ways to show her by valuing her. And making sure she never gets into any harm. Encouraging her to spread her wings and try to fly. This was a way he showed Maxie he truly loved her. Port Charles Stalker Jesse was put on the Port Charles stalker case. The Port Charles stalker was drugging teen girl's drinks and taking naked photos of them. One of the victims of this was Brook Lynn Ashton. Maxie was drugged but the stalker didn't get to her. Jesse was to go to Port Charles University undercover as a student. The main supects were Dillon Quartermaine, Lucas Jones and Diego Alcazar. Dillon was being framed by the actual stalker. It was later revealed that Diego was the stalker. Jesse's Death Jesse and Maxie were at a carnival and Lucky asked Jesse if he could check the carnival out with him because there was supposed to be a shooting. Jesse said he would so he talked to Maxie and kissed her and went with Lucky. One of the clowns there was actually there to kill Diego Alcazar. Jesse and Lucky went into cop mode and started shooting at the clown. Jesse and Lucky got caught in the line of fire and they ducked. Jesse got shot in the head though. Maxie starting screaming and Emily Quartermaine and Elizabeth Webber two nurses tried to help while the ambulance was on its way. When they got to the hospital Patrick Drake performed surgery but it didn't work. Jesse was brain-dead. Maxie was devasated and so was Lucky. External links *Jesse Beaudry profile on ABC Daytime Wiki Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional police officers Category:Fictional police detectives Category:2000s Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters created by Charles Pratt, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Fictional law enforcement